Seperation is the Greatest Illusion
by ebonyflower912
Summary: The two cultures stayed away from each other with the benders to the west and the ninjas to the east. Avatar San met four of theses ninjas. Now, instead of focusing on saving the world, she first has to focus on saving her own life.


Separation is the Greatest Illusion

Plot: In this story the Avatar and the Naruto world are one. The two societies stayed away from each other with Avatar to the west and Naruto to the east. The border between them was the great desert near the outer borders of the Fire Nation and the Sand Village. The Avatar of the century was a young girl named San. She and her sensei were traveling to the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, two members of the Akatsuki were holding two other ninjas captive. This is the story of their meeting.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

Author's note: I know that many people have said this before but whatever. I've never written a fan fiction story before and I don't think that it is that good but I had a stroke of creativity and decided to write about my two favorite anime's. (Although Avatar the Last Airbender is by far my all-time favorite ) I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

San looked small for an earthbender. I'm not saying she was a midget but she wasn't a wrestling champion either. In reality, she was one of the toughest around. Her sensei Chi Fu was known for being hard headed and uncompromising. They were the perfect match. San had found out she was the Avatar at the age of 13. Traditionally the Avatar's identity was revealed at the age of 16 but times were looking tough, and like countless times before, the people felt that they should prepare for the worst. What better way to do this then to start the Avatar's training early?

San had a circular face, strong nose, and piercing olive green eyes. Her dark brown hair was cut short by her own hands and shaped into a bob, due to the fact that it got in the way every time she tried to fight in combat. Yet despite all of that the fact could not be hidden that she was a girl. Even though she walked around barefoot.

Chi Fu had trained San ever since she could pick up a rock; which was at the age of 5. She had been playing with a pile of pebbles in her backyard and accidently threw one a bit too forcefully, giving it its own spot dented in the garden wall. Since that day she had progressed into a prodigy. The two were traveling east to the Fire Nation to find San a fire bending master.

"Sensei?" San asked. "Yes pupil?" Said Chi Fu. "We've been traveling for hours, may we please stop?" He scratched his head and pondered over it for a minute. "I guess we could take a quick rest." Chi Fu heard a thump and turned around to see San sitting on the ground resting her feet. "I could really go for some water right now." She rubbed her sore feet as she sat on the forest floor. "I am not your mother San. If you are thirsty you can find a stream for yourself." He said. "But bring me back something to drink, I'm quite parched." He finished, a smile tugging at his mouth. San looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, so what, I'm your mother?" "No one said that. Now chop chop, your wasting daylight!" San grabbed a bowl from her pack and stalked away. "I swear." She mumbled under her breath. "Old men are so annoying."

She found a stream off in the woods and filled the bowl with fresh water. It felt strange traveling into Fire Nation territory. The Fire Nation was the closest she had ever been to Ninja territory. She always wondered what their culture was like, and how much it differed from hers. As San breathed in the fresh air, she felt footsteps falling softly through the forest a far way off. Since she was an earthbender, she was sensitive to the vibrations in the ground. Not wanting to get mixed up with strangers she walked back quickly to where her sensei was setting up camp with the cold bowl of water.

Sasori had used a hand binding jutsu on both of the unruly girls. Unluckily, he could not find one to bind their mouths shut and he was starting to get a headache from all their empty threats. His partner Deidara was following close behind him. Their lead Pein had wanted to bring both of the girls to their base for interrogation. They were emitting a strange, low beat chakra unfamiliar to them and it may have proved useful if harnessed.

"I swear, once I get untied you're going to wish you left us back at our village you bastards!" The girl named Huian yelled (if you're curious you should look up the meaning of the name Huian. Irony!) "Huian, just forget it and save your energy, your starting to give me a headache." The other girl Liu said to her friend. "What do you expect me to do? Just sit around while they bring us to their lair? I DON'T THINK SO!" "Shut your mouth girl before I shut it for you hn!" Deidara was starting to get a crazy look in his eyes. "Yeah your one to talk, you have three mouths so how about shutting them up in the mean time you circus freak!" As Deidara got ready to lunge at the insolent girl Sasori put his hand in front and gave him a warning look. "If you harm them, all of our efforts will be in vein. Just be patient. Soon enough we'll be back at the base and they will be out of our hair." Deidara backed away. "Let's find a stream I'm starting to get thirsty hn."

They made their way to a small stream in the woods and sat down to rest. As they drank their fill, Sasori couldn't help but notice a strange type of chakra on the opposite side of the stream. It was too faint to make out the color but he sensed it was extremely positive. It seemed as if whoever the chakra had belonged to had been by the stream a few minutes ago. He looked over to Deidara and the two prisoners but it didn't seem as if they had notice it.

"I just realized something Liu!" Huian said. "What's that Huian?" Liu said looking extremely bored with her situation. "Since were in Fire Nation territory, maybe we'll see a bender!" Huian was bouncing up and down with excitement. "That would be interesting." Liu admitted. Sasori realized that the chakra he had felt may have belonged to a bender. He had never felt one's chakra before but it would explain why it was so unfamiliar to him. Deidara got up and stretched, yawning loudly. "I kinda fell like blowing something up, hn." He said. "Not around me you're not." Huian mumbled under her breath. "There will be no blowing anything up Deidara." Sasori said quietly. "Fine, hn." Deidara said looking disappointed but still determined to blow the annoying girl sky high. As Sasori sat on a bolder and rested, he thought of the chakra again. _**If it did belong to a bender, does that mean they are all that strong?**_

**I would really, really appreciate it if you could leave a comment on whether you like it or not. If at least 5 or so people don't completely hate it, I'll add the next chapter. But if not, then I guess I'll have to change the way I write! Thanks**


End file.
